Wish
by exoblush
Summary: Bukan masalah bagi Luhan soal hantu dan sebagainya. Dia tidak pernah mempercayai hal mistis konyol seperti itu. Tapi satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya membuat dia takut setengah mati. "Lu, dia kan sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu." /HunHan Chanbaek/


_Exoblush present_

 **WISH**

 _Bukan masalah bagi Luhan soal hantu dan sebagainya. Dia tidak pernah mempercayai hal mistis konyol seperti itu. Tapi satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya membuat dia takut setengah mati._

 _"Lu, dia kan sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Tidak bosan menonton ini terus-terusan?"

Luhan. Pemuda China berambut cokat madu itu memandang sepupunya, Kris dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dia heran kenapa sepupu tingginya itu terus terusan menanyainya tentang hobinya menonton film horor yang diulang-ulang. Ya, walaupun Luhan juga merasa sedikit aneh dengan hobinya.

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab dengan mulut penuh popcorn yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Itu oke jika kau menonton film horor. Tapi kau sudah menonton film ini 5 kali dalam satu minggu, kenapa tidak mencoba film lain?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian duduk disamping Luhan, sambil sedikit mencuri popcornnya.

"Yak! Bikin saja sendiri jangan ambil punyaku!"

"Biarkan saja. Lagi pula kau sering mengambil coklatku." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian kembali diam menonton film.

"Cepatlah lari! Awas dia sebentar lagi akan keluar dari pintu itu!" Luhan begitu semangat ketika adegan favoritnya telah keluar.

"LU! berisik. Kau kan sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hantu bodoh itu akan keluar, kemudian menyeret wanita itu dan..."

"Dan dia berhasil lolos tetapi akan terus dihantui oleh hantu itu dan blablablabla ya aku tau itu, Kris." Luhan menatap layar televisinya sebal.

"Kau sudah tau tapi masih menonton."

"Dan kau sudah tau hobi sepupumu tapi masih tetap bertanya." Kris mengangguk. "Benar juga."

Setelahnya, Kris hendak pergi menuju kamarnya tetapi tangan Luhan menahannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Belikan aku es krim hehe."

.

.

.

Luhan pindah ke korea sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Alasannya sama seperti kebanyakan orang, dia ingin memulai hidup barunya secara mandiri, tanpa orang tua, dan lagi pula Korea adalah negara yang sangat ingin dikunjunginya.

Dan Luhan memulai semua itu sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Saat dia telah lulus dari Sekolah Menengah. Orang tuanya mengizinkannya pergi ke Korea karena ada sepupunya disana. Sepupunya yang memiliki tinggi jauh diatas Luhan itu memiliki perbedaan usia satu tahun dari Luhan.

Luhan sangat hobi dengan film horor. Tentu saja karena Luhan merasa dirinya sangat manly. Alasan mengapa dia terus menonton berulang-ulang film yang sama agar dia tau kapan hantu itu keluar, jadi dia tidak perlu kaget dan teriak. Dan oh iya, ini rahasia sebenarnya.

"Kris cepatlah turun! Aku terlambat!" Luhan tengah panik pagi ini. Dia memiliki kelas di jam 8 dan itu adalah kelas dengan dosen paling galak dikampus. Sementara sekarang, jam tengah menunjukkan angka 7.55.

"Sabar! Aku sedang memakai baju."

"Cepat ish! Aku memiliki kelas jam 8. CEPAAATTT!" Luhan benar-benar tengah frustasi. Inilah yang paling tidak dia sukai dari acara -mari menumpang dengan sepupumu dan berangkat dengan sepupumu- karena Kris sangat lambat.

"Baik aku siap! Ayok." Kris segera berlari dari lantai dua dan langsung merampas kunci mobilnya. Luhan sudah terlambat sedangkan Kris memiliki kelas dijam 10.

.

.

.

Entah apakah Luhan harus mencaci maki sepupunya karena dia telat hari ini, atau dia harus mencaci maki dirinya sendiri karena bangun kesiangan, ditambah sebenarnya tidak ada masalah untuk Kris karena sepupunya itu memiliki kelas dijam 10.

Luhan terduduk diam dibangku halaman kampus. Dia sedikit pusing siang ini karena harus memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan tugas dari dosennya yang memiliki deadline dua hari. Luhan menyesali dirinya yang bahkan tidak sempat sarapan.

"Kau mau kesana? Disitu kan angker." Luhan samar-samar mendengar bisikan dari arah belakangnya. Saat dia menengok, dia dapat melihat dua orang mahasiswi tengah berbincang pelan.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus kesana karena ada barang yang tertinggal."

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan barangmu disana?! Dasar bodoh."

"Aku kan lupa! Lebih baik kau menemaniku daripada banyak berbicara seperti ini." Mendengar hal itu, Luhan merasa sangat tertarik dan terus menguping. Dia perlu tau dimana letak tempat angker itu.

"Hey!"

"WOW!" Luhan terjungkal kebelakang saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Lebay." Orang yang menepuk pundaknya, Kris, justru mengabaikan sepupunya yang terjungkal itu dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Luhan.

"Jangan menakutiku, sial." Luhan akhirnya membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali bersikap tenang.

"Siapa juga yang menakutimu. Kau saja yang berlebihan. Makannya jangan nonton film horor terus." Luhan sedikit kesal dengan Kris dan sebenarnya ingin mengacuhkan sepupu tingginya itu, tetapi mendengar kalimat horor, Luhan langsung teringat pembicaraan dua mahasiswi tadi.

"Kris, kampus ini memiliki tempat yang angker?" Kris yang sedang memakan sandwichnya kemudian tersedak.

"Apa?"

"Kampus ini memiliki tempat yang angker? Kenapa kau jadi bolot begini?!"

"Oh tidak. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya itu?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang sepupunya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. "Memang aku tidak boleh bertanya itu?"

"Ya bukan begitu. Dari mana kau mendengar hal itu?" Luhan berbalik kebelakang dan tidak melihat dua mahasiswi tadi. Mereka sudah pergi.

"Dari dua mahasiswi dibelakangku tadi. Mereka bercerita tentang suatu tempat yang angker."

Kris memandang langit dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kupikir cerita itu sudah tidak diungkit-ungkit lagi." Kris menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan tenang.

"Itu sebuah gosip?" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya spontan.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Itu adalah cerita lama. Sudahlah, kenapa kau tidak kekantin?"

"Aku menunggumu mentraktirku. Hehe."

.

.

.

Awan tampak berwarna putih lembut, langit berwarna biru cerah dan sinar matahari tidak mengeluarkan sinarnya terlalu pekat. Luhan berencana untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan ditaman siang ini. Dia merasa jenuh didalam apartemennya karena sudah dua hari belakangan dia hanya diam di apartemen hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosen.

Luhan memutuskan untuk memakai celana jeans panjang, dan kaos berwarna coklat yang tidak terlalu tebal. Ini masih siang dan dia pikir, dia tidak ingin berkeringat disiang hari.

Luhan hendak membuka pintu apartemennya tetapi suara dari arah tangga menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Lu, mau kemana?" Luhan tau suara siapa itu bahkan dia sudah hapal diluar kepala. Tentu saja itu suara sepupunya, Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan ditaman." Luhan dapat melihat kepala Kris yang mengangguk kemudian Luhan segera membuka pintunya dan pergi.

Luhan berjalan santai dan sesekali bersiul. Dia sangat senang sekali karena cuaca yang mendukung, dia tidak perlu takut kehujanan atau kepanasan ketika tiba ditaman nanti. Luhan bersyukur bahwa taman kota berada tidak jauh dari apartemennya, hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja, untuk itu Luhan memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Dia sudah tiba ditaman ketika dia melihat mobil es krim didepannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memakan eskrim. Mungkin dua scoop cukup untuk menghilangkan kerinduanku." batin Luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju mobil eskrim tersebut dan tanpa dia duga seseorang menabraknya dari belakang.

"Ouch!" Luhan merintih merasakan sakit di pundak kirinya. Tabrakan itu cukup keras.

"Ohhh! Maafkan aku~ aku tidak sengaja. Maaf maaf." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam lembut itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan Luhan. Dia tampak mencoba meminta maaf.

"Tidak usah membungkuk. Aku tidak apa-apa dan kau aku maafkan." Pemuda itu kembali berdiri tegak kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Baekhyun, maaf menabrakmu karena aku terlalu senang melihat mobil eskrim." Luhan dapat melihat senyum manis pemuda itu dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku Luhan." Pemuda ituㅡ Baekhyun mengangguk lucu kemudian menunjuk antrian mobil eskrim yang terlihat semakin penuh. "Kau ingin membeli eskrim?"

"Ya, kurasa aku rindu dengan rasa eskrim."

"Kau jarang memakan eskrim?"

"Bisa dibilang, Ya. Sepupuku sangat pelit dia tidak pernah mau membelikanku eskrim dan aku sebenarnya jarang keluar. Tidak terlalu tau Seoul." Luhan dapat mendengar tawa kecil Baekhyun disamping. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hanya saja tebakanku benar kalau kau bukan orang Korea."

"Kau menilaiku?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya.

"Ohhhh tidak! Hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkanku akan sahabatku. Dia orang China."

"Wow. Aku orang China."

"Aku sudah tau itu." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hey Luhan! Aku ada urusan mendadak... hmm... panggilan alam maksudku. Boleh aku titip pesan eskrim? Dua scoop strawberry. Makasih." Baekhyun memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Luhan kemudian langsung berlari menuju toilet.

"Dasar bocah itu." Luhan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang berlari kemudian langsung menuju mobil eskrim untuk mengantri.

.

.

.

"Kau bersekolah dimana?"

Luhan telah mendapatkan pesanan eskrim miliknya dan Baekhyun. Begitupula Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya, sehingga mereka duduk berdua dibangku taman tak jauh dari mobil eskrim tadi.

"Aku tidak bersekolah. Maksudnya, aku sudah berkuliah." Baekhyun yang tengah asik memakan eskrimnya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan disela-sela makannya.

"Kau sudah berkuliah? Kupikir kau masih anak SMA." Baekhyun yang mendengar keterkejutan Luhan hanya mengeluarkan senyumnya lagi. "Banyak yang bilang begitu. Aku sudah biasa mendengarnya."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Kuliah dimana dan jurusan apa, Baek?"

"Seoul University jurusan bisnis. Kau?"

"Wow! Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan? Aku juga berkuliah ditempat yang sama denganmu. Aku jurusan seni."

Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa eskrimnya dengan cepat kemudian membalas Luhan dengan ceria. "KEREN! Kita bisa bertemu setiap saat dong?!"

Luhan tertawa melihat banyak eskrim yang tercecer disekitar mulut Baekhyun. "Itu lihat dulu mulutmu Baek, kotor. Hihihi ya~~ kita bisa bertemu setiap saat." Baekhyun mengusap mulutnya cepat. "Ah ya! Tapi kenapa aku belum pernah melihatmu?"

"Yeah bisa dibilang aku anak baru dikampus. Aku masih di semester 1."

"Pantas saja, aku berada di semester 3. Itu alasan mengapa aku belum pernah melihatmu." Luhan tersenyum sebentar. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti senior ku. Oh, apa perlu kupanggil hyung?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya secara cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau terlihat tua~~ jangan panggil aku itu."

"Baiklah." Setelah Luhan menghabiskan eskrimnya, dia melihat arlojinya dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6. Sebentar lagi malam dan Kris pasti mencarinya.

"Baek, sudah jam 6." Mendengar itu, Baekhyun juga lansung melihat arlojinya. "Benar, sebentar lagi malam. Aku harus pulang." Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Luhan berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya sebentar, kemudian pamit dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang dulu, Baek. Semoga besok kita bertemu dikampus. Dan jangan lupa hati-hati dijalan."

"Kau juga, Lu. Hati-hati." Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Woaahhh lelah."

Luhan sudah kembali diapartemen milik Kris dan dia kelelahan. Perasaan Luhan dia hanya berbincang dengan Baekhyun sambil memakan eskrim, tetapi dia benar-benar merasa lelah dan pegal terutama dibagian lehernya.

"Memang apa saja yang kau lakukan ditaman?" Kris yang tengah mengerjakan tugas diruang tengah bersuara ketika mendengar Luhan merintih kelelahan.

"Hanya berbincang bersama teman baru sambil memakan eskrim." Luhan pergi duduk disamping Kris kemudian mengambil remote dan memilih untuk menyalakan televisi.

"Matikan itu, Lu. Berisik. Aku harus tenang mengerjakan tugas sial ini. Jangan mengganggu." Mendengar nada sinis dari sepupunya, Luhan hanya berdecih.

"Sok sibuk. Memang apa lagi yang kau kerjakan? Kulihat pelajaran bisnis sangat membosankan." Luhan mematikan televisi dan menaruh remotenya diatas meja.

Gerakan Luhan terhenti sebentar kita dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau semester 3 dijurusan bisnis kan?"

"Hm."

"Ish! Kenapa aku baru sadar. Teman baru yang kutemui ditaman tadi adalah anak semester 3 dijurusan bisnis sama sepertimu. Dia anak Seoul University juga."

Mendengar pembicaraan sepupunya, Kris hanya menaikan alisnya sebelah ketika matanya masih terfokus pada layar laptop miliknya. "Lalu? Apa yang istimewa?"

Luhan mengetuk dagunya kemudian berbicara lagi. "Kupikir kalian pasti saling mengenal. Namanya Baekhyun. Kau mengenalnya kan?"

Kris seketika berhenti mengetik dan terpaku diam ditempat.

"Hey Kris." Luhan heran dengan perubahan sikap sepupunya.

"Hey."

Kris masih diam.

"Hey bicaralah sesuatu atau bergerakah atau apapun itu. Jangan membuatku takut."

Luhan panik ketika Kris masih saja diam menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kris! Jangan menakutiku."

"Siapa namanya, Lu?

"Nama siapa?"

"Nama teman barumu itu."

"Baekhyun. Namanya Baekhyun. Kenapa sih kau bersikap seperti ini aku takut!" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakukan karena Kris masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya? Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa sih?!"

Kris memandang Luhan dengan serius.

"Lu, dia kan sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu."

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

Hai semua! Apa kabar? Maaf aku baru muncul dan malah membawa cerita baru

Sebenarnya cerita ini hanya selingan dari aktifitas ku yang mulai padat (maklum anak kelas 12) tapi aku akan berusaha cerita ini akan menemukan end nya hehehe. Tolong review biar semangat ku juga tambah

Best regard, Exoblush.


End file.
